


Impossible to Refuse

by elcappuchino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcappuchino/pseuds/elcappuchino
Summary: After Erica and Boyd's wedding, Derek has something on his mind.





	Impossible to Refuse

Stiles was exhausted. After a week of spending almost all his time at the station where a particularly difficult case had the whole department working night and day, combined with the fact that Derek had been away helping Laura with some art show that she was setting up and Stiles never slept as well without Derek beside him, he was ready to drop. It wasn't that he minded being here, he loved weddings and Boyd and Erica had looked so happy that he couldn't even pretend not to be having a good time, but now it was past midnight and he was looking forward to getting back to the room he and Derek were staying in, crawling into bed and falling asleep wrapped around his boyfriend. Only that didn't look like it would be happening any time soon.

He was walking behind Derek, who had Lydia in his arms princess style, because she had sore feet and a piggyback would ruin her dress, _'God Derek, do you even know how much this thing cost?'_ Allison and Scott were close behind him, their entwined hands swinging and their soft laughter like a gust of wind pushing him forward.

Finally in their suite, with Lydia safely deposited in the armchair, Scott in search of more champagne from the minibar, and Allison (with the official wedding video camera in hand) filming close-ups of Lydia singing tipsily, Stiles flopped backwards across the arm of the couch, his head landing in Derek’s lap, knees left hooked over the arm. With one eye closed, he studied what he could see of Derek’s face. He was gently chewing on his lip, a slight crease between his eyebrows. It was adorable.

“Alright, what’s bothering you?” Stile’s asked in a low voice, and Derek looked at him in surprise.

“What d’you mean? Nothing’s bothering me.” It came out as a question.

“You’ve been suspiciously quiet all day, you didn't even tell me to shut up when I made all those innuendos about blowing you in that bathroom earlier.” Now he could see the corner of Derek’s mouth curl up into the beginnings of a smirk.

“You did blow me in that bathroom earlier,” he points out.

“That’s not the point, what’s wrong?” Derek sighs now, the smirk falling from his lips, and looks away. “Der, c’mon.”

He takes a deep breath, apparently steeling himself, and yup, Stiles is definitely worried now.

“It’s just, the wedding, seeing them, makes me wonder…” He pauses and Stiles says nothing, counting his breaths and listening to the girls giggle on the other side of the room. ”It makes me wonder if you would want that too.”

Stiles can feel the tension leave him with the exhale of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He closes his eyes again and smiles, tilting his head as he feels Derek’s fingers brush through his hair.

“Want what? To get married?” He feels more than hears Derek grunt the affirmative. “Depends who’s asking.” He grins slyly and cracks an eye open to look up at the face above him again, but isn't met with an answering smirk like he was expecting, but a tight, worried look.

So softly it takes him by surprise, Derek mutters, “I am.”

Stiles freezes, the sleepy laziness leaving him in a heartbeat, his breath catching in his throat. Derek’s tense frown only gets more pronounced, as if he was regretting saying anything.

“Wait, what?” Stiles chokes out when he can get his tongue to work again, and then,

“Oh my God,” comes from across the room, and the boys look over to see Lydia, not singing anymore, staring at them in shock. Scott was sitting at the foot of the armchair, with a flute of champagne dangerously close to slipping from his fingers, eyes wide. And Allison, still holding the video camera, focused solely on the two of them.

Stiles sat up quickly, turning to face Derek in time to see his face flush slightly under the scrutiny of their gazes. He turns back to Stiles but doesn't meet his eyes.

“What if it was me asking?” He forces the words out, and Stiles’ heartbeat is pounding in his throat.

“Derek-” he says quietly, voice shaking slightly. “Der look me in the eye and tell me this isn't just you being away from home, and not spending much time together this month, and seeing the wedding today. Look at me and tell me this isn't you saying whatever comes into your head.” Because Stiles couldn't stand it if that’s all this was, Derek having a hard week and getting caught up in the wedding fever. Stiles couldn't stand being offered this if it wasn't real. But Derek turned his body on the couch, finally raising his eyes to Stiles’.

“Stiles,” His voice is low but it cuts easily through the silence in the room around them now, and it doesn't break. “I spent the first years I knew you trying everything to convince myself I didn’t need you.” Stiles isn't moving, isn't breathing, caught inside the blazing look in Derek’s eyes. “With the life we lead, with what I am and your job and all the supernatural shit we have to deal with, I was so terrified of losing you I didn't want let you in. And then, when I couldn't deny it anymore, when I couldn't _resist you_ anymore… You’re,”

Here Derek’s voice caught ever so slightly, and Stiles couldn’t remember how to breathe, couldn't even remember his own name. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I don’t want to have to live without you again.”  Stiles will not cry, he won’t, he won’t. “Stiles, I love you. Will you marry me?”

He can hear Lydia (he thinks it’s Lydia, it could be any of them really) let out a half-gasp, half-whimper, but he’s too focused on Derek to care. They had been leaning toward each other while he spoke, so now it was nothing for Stiles to reach up a hand to rest on Derek’s jaw, fingertips tickled by the soft hair behind his ear.

“Well,” he whispers, and he can barely recognise his own voice. “When you put it like that…” And he sees the first stirrings of hope light up in Derek’s eyes, and it’s enough for him to let the grin he’d been suppressing start to pull at his lips. He can feel his cheeks start to hurt as the smile splits his face, and Derek looks more beautiful that he can ever remember him looking before as Stiles pulls him forward until they're breathing each other’s air.

“When you put it like that,” he tries again, “How could I refuse?”

Their lips touch and he can feel Derek’s arms surround him, he can feel the blinding smile on his face as they press together. He can hear Scott whooping and Allison laughing through sobs and then Lydia’s body crashes into them, and he can hear her shouting.

“Oh my God, you idiots, I can’t believe you. That was your actual proposal? Seriously guys?”

Scott’s next to leap onto the couch on top of them, sending the champagne at his side flying, warm arms wrapping around all three of them. Stiles could practically hear the overabundance of exclamation marks in his voice.

“We got it on video! On video! God it’s like you planned it Derek. Did you plan it? Dude you're getting married! Wait ‘till I tell the Sheriff! Holy shit dude!”

And Lydia’s telling Scott that Stiles is the one that will have to tell his dad, and Scott’s still shouting excitedly and Allison doesn’t even bother to stop the recording before she climbs on top of them too, pressing her tear-stained cheek into Stiles’ hair, and Stiles just grins and pulls Derek closer. They laugh even as they press their mouths together, and Stiles is going to spend the rest of his life kissing this man. His head is full of _I love you_ and _marry me_ and happiness he had thought he wouldn't feel again, couldn't feel without Derek, would never have to feel without Derek again. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> My first (published) fic! This is pure self indulgent fluff - seriously, you'll get tooth ache, I don't know what I'm doing please forgive me


End file.
